joshthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Roleplay:Josh
Plot Josh has an adventure with his guardian Bakugan, Aeronoid. Also, he met his friends. But, there are also villains present. Can the heroes win? Or will they lose their Bakugan? Characters 'Josh the Hedgehog (E-Josh)' G. Bakugan: Ventus Aeronoid (Mechtogan: Tempestix) (BakuNano: Aerogan) 800 Gs 'Other Bakugan' *Pyrus Moltwing (BakuNano: Phoenixblazer) 700 Gs *Subterra Terradriller (BakuNano: Drillix) 750 Gs *Haos Zapderra (BakuNano: Cannonbolt) 600 Gs *Aquos Sharknoid (BakuNano: Hydrofang) 650 Gs 'Rey the Hedgehog (E-Josh) ' G. Bakugan: Aquos Colonix Dragonoid (Mechtogan: Aquacrusher) (BakuNano: Stealthsweep) 750 Gs 'Other Bakugan' *Pyrus Burnix 700 Gs 'Alice the Cat (E-Josh) ' G. Bakugan: Haos Lynxnoid (Mechtogan: Pantherix) (BakuNano: Roarcannon) 750 Gs 'Other Bakugan' *Ventus Wingnoid 700 Gs 'Solar the Hedgehog (E-Josh)' G. Bakugan: Pyrus Solarix (Mechtogan: Condorus) (BakuNano: Blasterflame) 750 Gs 'Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100)' G. Bakugan: Darkus Gorillasaur (Mechtogan: Golderman) (Baku Nano: Silverarms) 800 Gs 'Other Bakugan' *Subterra Tikitallion 700 Gs *Pyrus Magmoid 750 Gs *Haos Raider 750 Gs *Aquos Grizzloid 700 Gs *Ventus Ninjagger 650 Gs 'Patricia the Skunk (Spongebob100)' G. Bakugan: Haos Skunkzilla (Mechtogan: Sorceroid) (Baku Nano: Kitsunaga)'' 850 Gs'' 'Other Bakugan' *Pyrus Flameroid 700 Gs *Subterra Rockaroid 750 Gs *Aquos Dolpino 650 Gs *Darkus Wizoid 7''50 Gs'' *Ventus Cranoid 700 Gs 'Dr. EggPlankton (Spongebob100)' G. Bakugan: Pyrus Mecharoid (Mechtogan: Glactron) (Baku Nano: Armorking) 900 Gs 'Other Bakugan' *Darkus Knightazoid 850 Gs *Subterra Agamoid 850 Gs *Ventus Zorgalow 800 Gs *Aquos Togeraider 850 Gs *Haos Pretorian 750 Gs 'Jack-4 Commander (Spongebob100)' G. Bakugan: Aquos Jack-Fourlian (Mechatogan: Megatroid) (Baku Nano: Gunvillain) 750 Gs 'Other Bakugan' *Pyrus Komdion 700 Gs *Darkus Tankaroid 700 Gs. 'Kai the Hedgehog (Spongebob100)' G. Bakugan: Ventus Cyborgian (Mechatogan: Ultrainion) (Baku Nano: SwordzGundian) 850 Gs 'Other Bakugan' *Darkus Sasquatchian 800 Gs *Subterra Rexroid 800 Gs 'Layla the FoxSkunk (Spongebob100)' G. Bakugan: Darkus Witchus (Mechatogan: Devilroid) (Baku Nano: Witchcrafter) 850 Gs 'Other Bakugan' *Subterra Warlockius 800 Gs. *Pyrus Lionoid 800 Gs. 'Zane the Gorilla (Spongebob100)' G. Bakugan: Subterra Commandrone (Mechtogan: Polarix) (Baku Nano: Mechanion) 800 Gs. 'Other Bakugan' *Ventus Eagleneer 700 Gs. 'Noa the Hedgehog (Spiderboy2012)' G. Bakugan: Haos Tigreus (Mechtogan: Zerocobra) (BakuNano: MechaClaw) Rules *No using cards that kill, destroy, or send Bakugan to the Doom Dimension. *No using canonical characters or Bakugan. *No G-Modding. *You can only evolve when you've fought many battles or when you're fighting a boss 2x. *No trolling. *No sexual intercourse. (hugging's fine) *No spamming. Users *JoshTheHedgehog12 - ON *Spongebob100 - ON Pt. 1 Friendly Battle Josh: Hmph... Aeronoid? Can we have a match on others? Aeronoid: Yes, we could have a match. But there are no people around. Josh: Let's find them. Jack: (appears behind him) Hey. Josh: Oh, Jack. Who's your Bakugan? Mine is Aeronoid. Aeronoid: Hello. I am Aeronoid, dragon of wind. Jack: My Bakugan is a Darkus Gorillasaur. Gorillasaur: Hey, I'm Gorillasaur, the Bakugan Ape. Josh: Oh, hello Gorillasaur. These are my other Bakugan. Moltwing: I am Moltwing, the phoenix Bakugan. Zapderra: I am Zapderra, the thunderbird Bakugan. Sharknoid: I am Sharknoid, the shark Bakugan. Terradriller I am Terradriller, the drilling Bakugan. Jack: Hello there, these are my other Bakugan. Tikitallion: Ooga, booga! Me Tikitallion, the Bakugan Wiki Tiki. Magmoid: I'm Magmoid, the Magma Bakugan. Raider: Greetings, I am Raider, the Raider Bakugan. Grizzloid: I am Grizzloid, the Grizzly Bear Bakugan. Ninjagger: I am Ninjagger, the Ninja Bakugan. Josh: Whoa... BTW, where's Patricia? Jack: She's right behind you. Patricia: Hi guys, this is my Bakugan, Skunkzilla Skunkzilla: It is a pleasure to meet you Josh: Hey there. Aeronoid: Hello, Skunkzilla. My name's Aeronoid. Gorillasaur: And I'm Gorillasaur. Skunkzilla: (giggles) It's very nice to meet you two. Patricia: Well you must know that Skunkzilla's a girl. By the way these are my other Bakugan. Flameroid: I'm Flameroid, I'm born to burn! I'm the Fire Bakugan. Rockaroid: I'm Rockaroid, I'm the Rock Bakugan Dolphino: Hi there, I'm Dolphino, the Dolphin Bakugan. Wizoid: I'm Wizoid, the Wizard Bakugan. Cranoid: And I'm Cranoid, the Crane Bakugan. Josh: Nice. These are my Bakugan. They're Moltwing, Terradriller, Zapderra, & Sharknoid. Josh's Bakugan: Nice to see you. Jack: And these are my Bakugan, Tikitallion, Magmoid, Raider, Grizzloid & Ninjagger. Jack's Bakugan: Hey. Patricia: It's very nice to meet you. Josh: I have an idea. How about we battle? (holds his Gate Card) Jack: Great idea (holds up his Gate Card) Let's do it! Patricia: Right, so what kind of battle should we do, a singles match or a triple threat match, cause I am ready to battle too (holds up her Gate Card) Josh: Wait, Noa wants to join! Noa: Hey guys have you met Tigreus? Tigreus: Hello. Josh: Hey there Noa & Tigreus. I introduce you Aeronoid. Aeronoid: Hello, I am Aeronoid. Josh: This match would be I & Noa vs. Jack & Patricia. I would be first to throw this. (holds his Gate Card) Set! (throws his Gate Card & opens the field) Bakugan Brawl! (throws Aeronoid) Baku Sky Raider, jump! Aeronoid: (transforms to his real form) Josh: Go, Ventus Aeronoid! Jack: Alright, let's do this! Jack & Patricia: Gate Card Set! (holds his Gate Card & opens the field as well) Patricia: Would you like to go first? Jack: Oh no, ladies go first. Patricia: Thank you Jack: Your welcome Patricia: Bakugan Brawl ! (throws Rockaroid) Rockaroid Stand! Rockaroid: (transforms into his real form) Patricia: I'm saving Skunkzilla for later. Jack: Ok if you say so. Josh: Hmph. Gate Card set! (sets another Gate Card at the right) Bakugan Brawl! (throws Zapderra) Baku Sky Raider, jump! Zapderra: (transforms to her real form) Josh: Go, Haos Zapderra! Jack: We'll see about that. Bakugan Brawl ! (throws Magmoid) Magmoid, Stand! Magmoid: (transforms into his real form) Josh: Ability activate, Diagonal! Aeronoid & Zapderra: (energizes) Aeronoid's power level increased by +100 Gs. Zapderra's power level increased by +100 Gs. Josh: This is my secret. Jack: So be it. Ability Activate, Magma Mortar! Magmoid: (energizes) Magmoid's power level increased by +100 Gs. Jack: I'm facing 2 Bakugan? Not very good, but I must keep going! Patricia: Allow me to help you! Ability Card Activate, Rock Slide ! Rockaroid: (energizes & makes Rocks slide towards Aeronoid & Zapderra) Aeronoid's power level decreased by 100 Gs. Zapderra's power level decreased by 100 Gs. Patricia: This ability let my Rockoroid increase at a 100G's & at the same decreases your bakugan by the same ammount. That's why it's a Land Slide. Rockaroid's power level increased by +100 Gs. Josh: Is that it? Ability activate, Tempest Drainer! Aeronoid: (drains energy from all Bakugan except Zapderra) Aeronoid's power level increased by +200 Gs. Rockaroid's power level decreased by 100 Gs. Magmoid's power level decreased by 100 Gs. Josh: BakuNano, Aerogan, destroy! Aeronoid: (receives his BakuNano) Josh: Shoot 'em, Aeronoid. Aeronoid: No problem. (shoots a bundle of light at Magmoid & Rockaroid, creating an explosion on them) Josh: BakuNano, Cannonbolt, destroy! Zapderra: (receives her BakuNano) Josh: Shoot 'em! Zapderra: No problem. (electrocutes Magmoid & Rockaroid, creating an explosion)